


Tattoo's meets dimples

by harryloubullship



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloubullship/pseuds/harryloubullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives in a little town where nothing really happens and one day he's at school when he sees people running down the hall way and hears people shouting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" he follows the noise and sees a new kid fighting with one of the jocks. And that's how tattoos meet dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo's meets dimples

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:- okay so I had a new story idea so yeah here's another larry fanfic

Harry isn't the most popular person at school but he isn't the least, he has his little group of friends and that's all he needs in his opinion. Harry is just an average student with average grades and kind of average friends, see his friends all have really big personalities and are the loud type but Harry isn't but they work. 

Harry had three best friends, Niall the loudest of the group with his Irish accent, profanities and big laugh. He's in the drama club and always the lead part in the school plays. 

Then there is Zayn, the football captain and the most popular of the group but he doesn't let his popularity cloud his judgement. He doesn't care for popularity. 

And there is also Liam who's the sensible one of the group, he keeps the group together and makes sure the boys stay out of trouble and is also on the football team, he may not be as important as Zayn but he's still popular, although he doesn't care for it. 

And then Harry who is just basic, he isn't part of the drama team or the football team, he's just Harry who listens to a lot of music and watches a lot of Netflix, but he's fine with that.


End file.
